15 October 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-15 ;Comments *Peel had endured "a nightmarish drive" into London because of the weather. "If I ever get my hands on the bloke in the BMW sports, whatever those things are called, that carved me up on the roundabout near the Duxford Imperial War Museum - quite happy to do twenty years laughs." *Staying with the elements, Peel reveals that the road on which Peel Acres stands flooded that evening for the first time that winter. "I was very lucky to get here, by the way." *The Trojan compilation LP "Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980" features on the programme for the first time (disc one, track one). Peel would play tracks from the LP for the next six months, into March 2003. *Justine, the vocalist from the band M.A.S.S. has emailed in with some gig dates they'd like John to announce: "It's a strange thing that bands always seem to get - if there's a woman in the band - they always get the woman to email me. Perhaps they just think I'm a susceptible old man." The group are playing tomorrow at the Metro club on London's Oxford Road. Peel suggests they may meet them for a drink beforehand. *During the chat with Mary Anne Hobbs, Peel indignantly insists that he really does listen to the rock show when he gets to his hotel room. He claims that he reads in bed with the radio on until about 1 am and then goes to sleep. To tempt John into listening until 2 am, Mary Anne reveals that she has Napalm Death in session on her show. JP: "I saw one of the best gigs of my entire life. Napalm Death and Extreme Noise Terror in a tiny room somewhere, might have been in Nottingham actually, I can't remember where it was, but somewhere in the Midlands. It was just like an explosion. Just so loud in there and uncompromising and just fantastic." *Later on, he "accidentally" lets slip that he actually listens to the BBC World Service before going to sleep. Sessions *Explosions In The Sky #1. Recorded 18 September 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "Let's start with a record about Lammo." *Boyd Bennett And His Rockets: Cool Disc Jockey (Compilation LP - Jiving Jamboree Volume 3) Ace *Cephalic Carnage: Fortuitous Oddity (LP - Lucid Interval) Relapse *Jon Doe: The Void (LP - Live) Honey Pot *Mr Airplane Man: Jesus On The Mainline (LP - Moanin') Sympathy for the Record Industry *Twisted Individual: Crap Rinse Out (LP - Tooled Up) Formation *Half Man Half Biscuit: Tyrolean Knockabout (LP - Cammell Laird Social Club) Probe Plus *Explosions In The Sky: First Breath After Coma (Peel Session) *Andy Capp: Pop A Top (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Laura Cantrell: Vaguest Idea (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit & Polish *Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster: Giant Bones (LP - Horse Of The Dog) Universal Island *Tommy Dorsey And His Orchestra: I Guess I'll Have To Dream The Rest (Pig's Big 78) *Robert Wyatt: Love (Various LP - Instant Karma: A Tribute To John Lennon) Uncut *Masha Qrella: To Mr. Wyatt (LP - Luck) Monika *Monkey Boie Rascal: Everybody (Club Version) (12") Illegal Beats *Explosions In The Sky: The Moon Is Down (Peel Session) *Culture & Anthony B: Two Sevens Clash (7") VP Records *Multiplex: Neuteq (EU Remix) (LP - Mixt) Senton *Mark E Smith: Pander! Panda! Panzer! / Sport Duet (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action *Ballboy: I Lost You But I Found Country Music (LP - A Guide For The Daylight Hours) SL *Rex Hobart And The Misery Boys: Take It Back (Before You Mean It) (LP - Your Favorite Fool) Bloodshot *Bill Doggett: Honky Tonk (Compilation LP - Honky Tonk) Polydor :Starts playing the MC Mabon track by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *Explosions In The Sky: Memorial (Peel Session) :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *MC Mabon: Hudol Ferch (LP - Nia Non) Ankstmusik *Tarwater: 70 Rupies To Paradise Road (LP - Dwellers On The Threshold) Kitty-Yo *Delgados: All You Need Is Hate (LP - Hate) Mantra *Jahmali: Face The Challenge (7") Psalms *Dillinger Escape Plan: 4th Grade Dropout (free sampler) Relapse File ;Name *John_Peel_20021015.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *The official Radio 1 track listing ends with the Delgados and omits the final two tracks. *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *John Peel 2002-06 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment